The present invention relates to a supporting device for drums and like musical instruments on a stand, and more particularly relates to improvement in the construction of a device for supporting percussion type musical instruments, such as drums and tom-toms, at required postures and positions on a stand placed on the floor.
For concert of percussion musical instruments such as drums, tom-toms and cymbols, a number of percussion instruments of different diameters are arranged around the player in such a manner that the striking surfaces of the instruments are set to confront the player by way of suitable tilter devices disposed upon their associated stands. In general a stand carries a pair of different percussion musical instrument either in a parallel mounting disposition or in an inclined mounting disposition. In some cases, one of the instruments is carried in a parallel mounting disposition and the other in the inclined mounting disposition. Further, the angles of inclination in the inclined mounting disposition vary from instrument to instrument.
The conventional attachment is made of a costly material such as metal and, in general, is provided with a relatively complicated construction in order to be detachably but reliably coupled to the stand. As already described, the mounting disposition of the instruments to the stand varies from instrument to instrument. So, when the mounting disposition changes, the attachment should be changed also so that its confronting surface should have an inclination suited for the new mounting disposition. This means it is necessary with the conventional construction of the attachment to prepare a number of attachments having different inclinations on their confronting surfaces so that musical instruments can be carried by the stand at various mounting dispositions. This burdens percussion instruments players with increased expense on preparation of a number of spare attachments.
Further, the percussion musical instruments are coupled to their associated stand via attachments made of a non-elastic material such as metal. Therefore, in cases when the instruments are vigorously beaten during percussion play, vibrations of the instruments are directly transmitted to the stand via the attachment, thereby causing the stand to generate undesirable noises during the play. This leads to serious degrading of the acoustic quality of the musical instruments.